


Graffiti (German version)

by Hara



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hara/pseuds/Hara
Summary: Easy wird zum ersten Mal damit konfrontiert, für sein Schwulsein gehasst zu werden. Oder?German version of my English fanfic with the same title.





	Graffiti (German version)

**Author's Note:**

> New on Tumblr: https://redlyriumraven.tumblr.com/

Von der Innenseite des Büdchens aus war das Graffiti nicht eindeutig lesbar. Nur Teile der Schrift zogen sich über die Fensterscheiben und auch diese, in Eile gekritzelt und spiegelverkehrt, waren auf den ersten Blick nicht zu entziffern. Trotzdem wusste Easy sofort was dort stand, spürte es – und mit dem Wissen durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz, den er in dieser Art noch nie empfunden hatte. Der Schmerz darüber gehasst zu werden – nicht für etwas das er getan hatte sondern für etwas das er war. Etwas das er sich nicht ausgesucht hatte, etwas mit dem er niemanden verletzte und das niemanden etwas anging. Und trotzdem etwas für das ihn Menschen hassten.  
Langsam drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Die wenigen Schritte erschienen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Er fühlte sich taub und seltsam entrückt.  
Schließlich stand er vor seinem Büdchen. Die Schrift am Fenster war nun klar und deutlich lesbar.  
Schwule Sau.  
Erst als er das so vor sich sah und es eindeutig war dass nicht zu hoffen bleib, der Schriftzug sei irgendetwas anderes als eine homophobe Beleidigung, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er diese Hoffnung gehabt hatte.  
Easy presste die Zähne aufeinander.  
Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen dass es Homophobie gab, selbst in einer Stadt wie Köln, selbst im Jahr 2017, selbst hier in seiner Schillerallee direkt vor seinem Büdchen. Doch bisher hatte sie sich nur nach einer abstrakten Idee angefühlt. Die Erkenntnis schwul zu sein war verwirrend für ihn gewesen und für einen kurzen Moment hatte ihm der Gedanke Angst gemacht. Denn was bedeutete das für ihn? War er nun ein anderer Mensch? Und was bedeutete das für sein gesamtes bisheriges Leben? War alles nur eine Lüge gewesen? Doch dann hatte alles was er mit Finn erlebt hatte ihn so unfassbar glücklich gemacht. Er hatte sich gefühlt als wäre er endlich aufgewacht. Alles was er bisher an Sex erlebt hatte war blass und taub im Vergleich dazu. Er war schwul. Diese Erkenntnis fühlte sich an wie das reinste Glück. Dann sein Outing und die Reaktion seiner Freunde. Klar, es gab ein paar Schwierigkeiten am Anfang doch im Endeffekt hatten sie alle großartig reagiert. Es hatte sich nichts an irgendeiner Freundschaft geändert – wenn überhaupt fühlte er sich seinen Freunden näher als vorher.  
Über all das Glück hatte Easy gar nicht an die böse Fratze der Homophobie gedacht, die ihm früher oder später auflauern würde. Bis es soweit war.  
Er atmete langsam tief ein und aus. Das war nun also Teil seines Lebens. Neben dem Gefühl der Befreiung sich selbst endlich gefunden zu haben, neben der Aufregung endlich zu erfahren was es bedeutete richtig guten Sex zu haben, neben allem was ihn an der Erkenntnis schwul zu sein so verdammt glücklich machte… neben all dem Schönen und Guten war mit einem Mal auch das Teil seines Lebens: Homophobie, Diskriminierung und das Wissen von wildfremden Menschen dafür gehasst zu werden er selbst zu sein.

~*~

Es war fast ein halbes Jahr später und wieder stand Easy in seinem Büdchen. Es war spät am Abend und bis auf ein paar Kerzen auf der Theke und dem Licht der Straßenlaternen das durch die Fenster hereinfiel war es dunkel. Easy war selten in seinem Leben so glücklich gewesen wie in diesem Moment. Ringo und er waren wieder zusammen. All der Schmerz der letzten Zeit, der Liebeskummer, die Wut waren endlich Vergangenheit. Er hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass er Ringo würde verzeihen können oder dass er ihm würde verzeihen wollen. Doch in dem Moment als er erfahren hatte, dass Ringo dabei war die Stadt zu verlassen und er ihn tatsächlich verlieren würde war es plötzlich ganz leicht. Plötzlich erschienen Ringos Intrigen und Manipulationen, alles was er Easy angetan hatte, klein und unbedeutend neben der Angst ihn nie wieder zu sehen.  
Und so standen sie nun hier. Nachdem Easy Ringo im letzten Moment daran gehindert hatte in den Zug zu steigen und aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden standen sie hier im Büdchen um sich nur für eine Nacht vor der Welt zu verstecken.  
Er zog Ringo an sich und küsste ihn.  
„Wie wäre es wenn du die beiden Isomatten und deinen Schlafsack auf dem Boden ausbreitest? Dann können wir es uns ein bisschen gemütlicher hier machen“, flüsterte er nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. „Ich zünde noch ein paar mehr Kerzen an.“  
„Gemütlich? Hier?“ Ringo zog eine Augenbraue hoch „das könnte schwierig werden. Aber ich tue mein Bestes.“ Lächelnd küsste er Easy nochmals kurz und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.  
Easy grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Er hatte das Gefühl er könnte zerspringen vor Glück.  
Er wandte sich wieder der Theke zu und nahm das Feuerzeug zur Hand, als sein Blick auf die Fensterscheibe fiel. Im Schein der Kerzen bemerkte er einen kleinen Fleck schwarzer Farbe an der Scheibe der ihm bisher entgangen sein musste. Irritiert betrachtete er den Fleck und spürte einen Schatten des Schmerzes in seine Brust kriechen den er Monate zuvor empfunden hatte. Dann wurde es ihm klar. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, da alles andere was passiert war den Vorfall überlagert hatte, vielleicht hatte er auch nicht daran denken wollen…  
„Ringo“, sagte er leise.  
„Hm?“ Ringo saß auf seinem Schlafsack den er über den beiden Isomatten auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte und schaute erwartungsvoll lächelnd zu Easy auf.  
„Warst du das auch? Das schwule-Sau-Graffiti am Büdchen?“  
Ringos Lächeln erstarb und eine Spur von Angst huschte durch seine Augen. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss ihn wieder und nickte schließlich traurig.  
Für eine Weile schwiegen beide. Easy blickte getroffen aus dem Fenster, mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus dem Schmerz den er empfunden hatte als er das Graffiti damals entdeckt hatte und dem als er erfahren hatte dass Ringo ihn hintergangen hatte. Ringo blickte zu seinem Freund, besorgt ihn schon wieder verloren zu haben, nachdem er ihn gerade erst zurück bekommen hatte.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sprach Easy schließlich wieder. „Weißt du“, begann er „bei der ganzen Scheiße die du in den letzten Monaten abgezogen hast fühlt sich das fast am schlimmsten an. Damit hast du nicht nur mich verraten sondern auch dich selbst.“  
Ringo schluckte. „Ich weiß, ich war ein riesen Arschloch und wenn ich das alles rückgängig machen könnte, ich würde es sofort tun! Ich liebe dich Easy und ich würde alles tun damit du mir verzeihst. Bitte...“  
„Ringo!“, unterbrach Easy ihn „hör auf zu reden, OK?“  
Ringo verstummte und blickte nun umso ängstlicher. Ein bisschen wie ein getretener Welpe, dachte Easy und musste bei dem Gedanken fast lächeln.  
„Du musst dich nicht mehr entschuldigen“, sagte er sanft „als ich dir zum Bahnhof nachgerannt bin habe ich mich entschieden dir alles zu verzeihen was du gemacht hast und dazu stehe ich.“  
Langsam ging er zu seinem Freund und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden. Lange saßen sie so beieinander und sahen sich einfach nur an.  
„Es ist nur“, sagte Easy schließlich „ich dachte, das Graffiti sei von jemandem der mich hasst, der hasst dass ich schwul bin. Aber eigentlich...“ er brach ab.  
„Eigentlich“, setzte Ringo seinen Satz fort „ist es von jemandem der dich liebt und der es liebt dass du schwul bist.“  
Easy lachte auf. „Was für eine Ironie!“, rief er leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zog er Ringo an sich und küsste ihn. Lange, ganz lange und zärtlich.  
Schließlich drückte er Ringo auf den Schlafsack und rollte sich auf ihn. „Na dann, zeig mir mal wie sehr du es liebst dass ich schwul bin!“  
Ringo lachte auf. Es war ein erleichtertes und gleichzeitig etwas trauriges Lachen. „Ich verspreche dir“, flüsterte er während er die Arme um Easy schlang „dass ich alles tun werde um jeden meiner Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Ich liebe dich mehr als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte und ich will dich nie wieder verletzen.“  
Dann küsste er Easy erneut und Easy spürte dass es verdammt egal war, wenn wildfremde Menschen ihn hassten. Solange dieser Mann ihn liebte war alles gut und nichts anderes spielte eine Rolle.


End file.
